


Where Does it Hurt?

by badoverwatchfanfiction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badoverwatchfanfiction/pseuds/badoverwatchfanfiction
Summary: Mercy has small pain in her wrist. Pharah tries to help her.





	Where Does it Hurt?

“Ouch, that hurts!” Angela grimaced, letting a loose set of bandage wraps fall to the floor. Fareeha took notice of this popped her head into the office.  
“What’s wrong, Angela?” she asked.  
“Oh, nothing at all,” the doctor quickly said, scrambling for another roll of bandages. But pain was hidden in her voice.  
“That doesn’t sound like nothing,” Fareeha replied. “Let me see,” she said, gently grabbing Angela’s arm.  
“Ow, ow, ow! Not so rough!” Angela said, knocking over another set of bandages to the floor. A soft clutter of the bunch fell to the floor. Fareeha, meanwhile stared intently at Angela’s wrist. She couldn’t help but notice how soft and tender her skin was.  
“D-Do you mind?” Angela asked, bringing Fareeha back into reality.  
“Sorry, I just thought it looked like a sprain wrist.”  
“Well, yeah, something like that.”  
“Here, let me help with the bandages,” Fareeha said, grabbing one of the rolls and gently tended to Angela’s injuries. For a brief few seconds, Angela couldn’t help but stare at Fareeha. She had strong piercing eyes, fixated on her wrist. Her grip was strong, yet gentle enough it didn’t hurt at all.  
Fareeha snipped the tough bandages off with a set of scissors. “Tell me, how did you even sprain your wrist anyway?”  
“Well, uh, I’m embarrassed to say.”  
“It can’t be that bad.”  
“I was on my computer’s touch screen, tripped over my chair, and fell onto my wrist.”  
Fareeha looked over to see the giant computer screen flipped over. On it was a video of a cat batting a ball of string.  
“You really need to watch where you step. A doctor like you should know better.” Fareeha turned around to only slip on the rogue bandages that fell from the counter before. She came down in a tumble, with piercing pain coming from her right wrist.

____________

“Now, you really need to watch where you step!” Angela said with a smug grin. “You should know better than that!” She slowly wrapped the bandages around Fareeha’s wrist, who was blushing profusely at her little accident.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want any story done, go ahead and message me!  
> I'm also a shillout: https://www.patreon.com/badoverwatchfanfiction


End file.
